Interstate League
Interstate League '1885-1894' 1885 Independent Dayton OH, Erie PA, Frankfort KY, Lexington KY, Springfield OH, Youngstown Oh 1886 Independent Aurora, IL, Bloomington IL, Peoria IL, Terre Haute IN 1888 Independent Aurora, IL, Bloomington IL, Peoria IL, Terre Haute IN 1889 Independent Canton OH, Columbus, OH, Manchester OH, Wheeling WV 1891 Unknown 1894 Unknown '1895 to 1903, ' 1895-96 Class C, 1897-1900 Class B, 1901 Class A, 1902-1903 Independent 1895 Canton OH, Columbus OH, Findlay OH, Keaton OH, Lima OH, Steubenville, OH, Wheeling Wh. During the season, the Lima franchise moved to Mansfiled and Steubenville moved to Akron and then to Lima OH. 1896 Ft Wayne IN, Jackson MI, New Castle PA, Saginaw MI, Toledo OH, Washington PA, Wheeling WV, Youngstown OH. 1897 Dayton OH, Mansfield OH, and Springfield Oh, entered the league; Jackson, Saginaw and Washington left the league. 1898 Grand Rapids, MI entered the league; Wheeling WV left the league. 1899 Wheeling, WV entered the league; Springfield left the league. During the season, Grand Rapids moved to Springfield, OH, then to Columbus OH and back to Springfield Oh. 1900 Columbus OH enter the league and Springfield has left the league. During the season, Clumbus move to Anderson In and Youngstown move to Marion Oh 1901 Columbus Oh and Grand Rapids MI enter the league and Anderson, Mansfield and New Castle has left the League. 1902 Columbus, Grand Raids and Marion left the league. this leauge change its name to Western Association for one year but not sure if this league played. 1903 Canton Oh, Mansfiled Oh, New Castle PA and Youngstown OH enter the league. '1905 to 1908 '''Class D 1905 Brandford, Pa, Coudersport Pa, Erie Pa, Jametown NY, Kane Pa, Olean NY. During the season, Jamestown team move to DuBois Pa. 1906 Hornell NY, Oil City Pa, and Punxsutawney Pa enter the League and Coudersport left the league. During the season Hornell team move to Patton PA 1907 Franklin PA, enter the league and Patton has left the league. 1908 Olean NY, Bradford PA, Warren PA, Oil City PA, Franklin PA, Erie PA. Season closed June 5th due to weather conditions attrendance and in ability of Erie franchise to secure a home field. (R: 200 '1913''' Class D Akron OH, Canton, OH, Columbus OH, Erie PA, Steubenville OH, Wheeling WV, Youngstown OH, Zanesville OH. '1914-1917' Class C 1914 Bradford, PA, Hornell NY, Jamestown NY, Olean, NY, Warren PA, Wellsville NY. 1915 No team entered or left the league. 1916 Erie PA, Johnsonburg PA, Ridgway PA, and St Mary PA entered the league; Hornell and Jamestown left the league. '1932' Class D Lancaster PA, Norristown PA, Pottsville PA, Stroudsburg PA, Tamaqua PA, and Washington NJ. During the season the Norristown franchise moved to St Clair, PA and Tamaqua move to Slatington, PA. '1939-1952' (1939 Class C, 1949-1952 Class B) 1939 Allentown PA, Hazleton PA, Sunbury PA and Trenton NJ. 1940 Harrisburg PA, Reading PA, Wilmington DE and York PA entered the league. During the season, Hazleton moved to Lancaster, PA. 1941 Bridgeport, CT and Hagerstown, MD entered the league; Sunbury and York left the league. 1942 Bridgeport and Reading left the League 1943 York, PA entered the league; Harrisburg left the league. 1944 No team entered or left the league. 1945 No team entered or left the league. 1946 Harrisburg, PA and Sunbury, PA entered the league. 1947 No team entered or left the league. 1948 No team entered or left the league. 1949 No team entered or left the league. 1950 No team entered or left the league. 1951 Salisbury, MD entered the league; Trenton left the league. 1952 No team entered or left the league. Category:Defunct baseball leagues